Down To Monarchy deleted scenes
by LOOKATMEIMBATMAN
Summary: Deleted scenes from down to Monarchy. Really, it's just practice to write lemons, so yeah pretty short
1. Breakfast Princess and Finn chap 14

"Let's get funky." Breakfast Princess suggested.

"How about not?" Finn sternly replied.

"Come on Finn, don't be like this." Breakfast Princess persuaded, reaching out to grab Finn's manhood.

"Uhh… I can't do this." Finn continued, standing up, prepared to leave.

"Come on Finn, you can." Breakfast Princess said, holding on to Finn. Finn thought for a while, and looked at Breakfast Princess. He sees her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well, there's no going back now." Finn thought, satisfied to give in to his feelings. "I was just joking, a knight cannot be rude to his princess right?" Finn said, walking into Breakfast Princess' bedroom which was cleared of all the vines.

They began undressing each other, Finn was curious how to undress Breakfast Princess, her clothing is made out of breakfast, how to take it off without damaging it. "You don't have to worry, I have spares." Breakfast Princess assured. Finn carefully unbuttons her dress and removed it from her. Finn looked upon Breakfast Princess' chest, her small egg-yolk breasts. Finn lightly brushed her left breast with his fingers, when he reached the sensitive tip, she gasped with pleasure. Finn did the same thing to the right breast as well. Breakfast Princess gazed down at Finn's groin, seeing his penis sticking out. She reached forward and wrapped her fingers around it. Finn groaned, knowing what she was going to do, he remembered his experience with Huntress Wizard. He began to feel reluctant, and guilty towards Huntress Wizard.

Breakfast Princess noticed his reluctance, asking," We can stop now, if you want."  
"No… continue." Finn demanded, and Breakfast Princess started pumping Finn's shaft. Finn looked at Breakfast Princess' breasts and began groping them. Breakfast Princess pumped with more force in response. Finn playfully stuck his finger into Breakfast Princess's womanhood. He felt her wet walls and explored a bit.

"I didn't give you permission Finn." Breakfast Princess joked as she felt Finn's finger inside her. Breakfast Princess felt Finn's penis hardening under her actions, she felt that his manhood will soon ejaculate.

Finn thrust his finger deeper into Breakfast Princess, too deep, Breakfast Princess was wracked with spasms of pleasure. Finn stopped, feeling the need to release. He instead thrust his finger again, as the walls clenched around his finger. Breakfast Princess was wracked with spasms of pleasure again and Finn felt something flowing down his hand. He released his sperms as Breakfast Princess continued pumping, wrapping her fingers around Finn's penis, pushing down, and releasing. Breakfast Princess was mesmerized by the liquid flowing out of Finn's penis. Groans were heard from both of them, but they did not care, no one could hear them. Finn removed his finger and noticed that the sex juice Breakfast Princess shot out was actually egg white. They were in their positions in what seemed forever and they slowly separated themselves from each other.

"I guess I will see you around." Finn remarked, dressing up.

"Must you go, can't we stay together any longer?" Breakfast Princess complained while getting a new dress from her wardrobe.

"I have a duty, and duty calls." Finn explained, finally dressing up. He bid goodbye to Breakfast Princess and jumped out of the window. While putting on his gear in the darkness of the night, he headed for Castle Lemongrab.


	2. Huntress Wizard and Finn chap 18 and 19

"Comrade Huntress? What brings you here?" The drunken Laser Wizard remarked, pointing at the drunken Finn.

"Oh hey Huntress! Let me tell you something, I love you so much! So much!" Finn drunkenly remarked, laughing to his words.

"Finn, your drunk, let me escort you back." Huntress Wizard offered.

"Me? Drunk? I'm fine! I thought you and I broke up! So, don't waste your time on me!" Finn replied, downing another pint.

"Fine, I have to use force." Huntress Wizard grabbed Finn, disappearing into the ground.

"Oh? Where are we?" Finn remarked, still drunk.

"My apartment. It would be too far to head for the Tree Fort, so this is where you shall be staying for the night." Huntress Wizard explained.

"Oh, we have some unfinished business by the way. I always wanted to this." Finn leaned in, kissing Huntress Wizard. Huntress Wizard was shocked at Finn's audacity, and tried to ignore the smell of alcohol coming from Finn.

"Sorry Finn, this isn't going to change anything." Huntress Wizard coldly remarked.

"How about this?" Finn reached out with one hand and began groping Huntress Wizard left breast. Huntress Wizard fought an internal battle in her mind, to stop Finn's drunken behaviour or let him continue? She gave in and let him continue, giving in to Finn's erotic behaviour. He reached with his other hand and fondled her right breast.

"You win." Huntress Wizard remarked, and she reached out and fondled Finn's crotch, she felt something trying to sprout and hardening at the same time. Finn continued groping her breasts, intent on doing more.

"Come on. You know you want it, undress for me. Your magic clothing does not allow me to do it for you." Finn pleaded and Huntress Wizard smirked, loving the feeling of being in control.

"No, you must earn it." Huntress Wizard demanded.

"Must I do it by force?" Finn threatened, turning his arm into a grass sword.

"So brutal. So unlike you." Huntress Wizard, not fearing Finn's sword, but his audacity.

"Well, make your choice Huntress. By force or persuasion?" Finn asked, reaching out his other hand to grab onto her left breast, he weighed it, making her gasp with pleasure. He smirked, knowing that he was the one in control. Lovemaking is a battle between lovers, one will always dominate the other. Sometimes, one feel that one is winning, while the other is winning at other times, but it is a pointless war, a war that always has both players winning.

"You always want to ruin my fun." Huntress Wizard remarked, used her magic to turn her top into leaves, which glided onto the ground slowly. Finn gazed upon Huntress Wizard's breasts, he tries to grab them, but Huntress Wizard jumped back, to avoid his touch.

"Huntress, please." Finn demanded, trying to reach her chest. Huntress Wizard moved forward, letting him to enjoy her breasts, he fondled with them, weighing them, moving it about. Huntress Wizard pushed Finn with her chest, Finn fell into a pile of leaves. He finally realised where he was, he was in Huntress Wizard's bedroom. He looks at Huntress Wizard, smiling at him with malicious intent. She moved on top of Finn, sitting on his crotch. She felt Finn's cock hardening and lengthening with her vagina. "Please Huntress! Please." Finn requested, grabbing onto her ass. Huntress Wizard moaned with pleasure as Finn started massaging her ass to persuade her. Suddenly, Huntress Wizard got up and turned around. She slapped the drunken Finn in the face. "What was that for?" Finn shouted in anger, reaching out for her.

"Never ever betray me again, you shall regret it." Huntress Wizard sternly warned, threatening Finn. She got up and grabbed a leaf on the floor, putting on her top.

"That's all? Please don't leave, we should finish what we began." Finn begged.

Huntress Wizard was about the leave the room when she turned around and agreed," If that's what you want, then why not?" She immediately used her magic turning all of her clothing to leaves. Finn gazed upon Huntress Wizard's naked body, he looked at the area between her legs, instead of hair, and there were leaves there. Huntress Wizard seducely walked slowly to Finn, cat walking, shaking her hips. She stood beside the Finn lying on the pile of leaves, she turned and lifted her arse. Finn stared at the leaves covering her pussy, he grabbed her arse and pulled her down with him, she fell and sat on his lap.

"So, can I fuck you?" Finn asked, still drunk.

"Well, I'm here."" Huntress Wizard remarked, kissing him. They searched for each other tongues', they both tongues finally found each other and they removed their mouths from each other reluctantly. As they removed themselves from one another, she removed all of Finn's clothes, making him completely nude. "I'm not the only one who is going to be nude here, you are." She remarked, smirking, turning Finn's clothing into leaves. She gazed upon the thatch of hair at the base of Finn's stomach, and dropped her gaze further, seeing Finn's erected cock. She reached out and wrapped her hands around it. Finn groaned, feeling Huntress Wizard's touch. Before Huntress Wizard took action, he drunkenly grabbed her by the arse and forced her on top of him, thrusting his shaft into her pussy. Huntress Wizard moaned, feeling something inside her. The walls began to slowly surround him. He thrusts still, feeling that Huntress Wizard was also enjoying it as well. The walls were dripping wet, and Finn easily thrust it deep into her. Spasms of pleasure rocked her. Finn felt the walls closing in, cupping around his cock. He felt the clamp, groaning from the pain, but the beer nullifies the pain. He tried to distract himself, grabbing her breasts, playing with them, moving them in many different directions. Huntress Wizard could not hold it any longer, she let off a groan and liquid began trickling down her thigh. Finn felt the warm liquid and he released as well, sending his sex juice into her. Finn felt the heat of Huntress Wizard's body radiating onto him, after a while, they finally moved away from one another. At that moment, Finn gave to the effects of the beer, feeling drowsy, before collapsing onto the leaf bed, sleeping. Huntress Wizard saw and snuggled close to him, turning in for the night as well. The two of them sleeping together was a really cute scene to watch. Finn let Huntress Wizard lay on his chest, not letting any of her antlers got in his way, while also fondling her breasts, unconsciously. Huntress Wizard closed her eyes, and let the darkness consume her, feeling something touching her breasts. She slept without worry, knowing who the culprit was, she smiled in her sleep.


End file.
